Dark Form
The ability to undergo a transformation into a powerful, and more sinister form. A possible side effect of Darkside View and the opposite power of Light Form. Not to be confused with Shadow Mimicry. Also Called *Dark Mode *Dark Side *Dark Transformation Capabilities Users of this ability are able to transform into a state of being in which their darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In this form, the user's power are greatly enhanced and are able to manipulate powerful dark forces. However, in this form, the user is highly aggressive and very quick to anger, making them a threat to anyone around them as well themselves. Applications *Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend act more agressive. **Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition: Due to being imbued with dark powers, the user's body is vastly stronger than the average being. ***Enhanced Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. ***Enhanced Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. ***Enhanced Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. *Dark Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. **Dark Arts: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic **Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate dark elemental forces. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Posses an unlimited reservoir of negative energy. **Darkness Manipulation: Control and manipulate the darkness around an area. **Shadow Mimicry: Mimic and/or become the very shadows. **Umbrakinetic Combat: Users are able utilize their combat skills with their dark abilities. Associations *Darkside View *Demonic Empowerment *Divided Mind *Hyper Form *Legendary Form *Powered Form *Sin Empowerment *Super Form *If one also possesses a Light Form, they are able to achieve balance within them. Limitations *One's aggression may be their downfall. *May be overpowered by light based abilities. *One's sanity may be lost. *Could be corrupted by their dark powers. *Sometimes the dark form may posses a consciousness of its own, allowing it to manifest itself into a physical form. Known Users * Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) * Dark Jak (Jak and Daxter) * Dark Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Anti Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Dark Mode Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Dark Mode Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts) * Ryu (Street Fighters) * Dark Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) * Dark Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) * Dark Megaman.EXE (Megaman BN); Via Dark Chip * Rogue (Fairy Tail); via Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic * Mad Jack (Samurai Jack) * Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) * Dark Prince (Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones) * Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken) * Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Raven (DC) * Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) * Ruriko Ikusawa (Gate Keepers); via her dark gate keeper form * Zola (Blue Dragon) * Dark Link(Legend of Zelda series) Gallery Anti_Form Sora.jpg|Anti Form Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is the physical representation of the darkness that lurks within his heart. Dark Sonic.jpg|Whenever his anger is at it's most intense, Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) is able to transform into a darker and angrier form, known as Dark Sonic. Mad_Jack.png|Mad Jack (Samurai Jack) is a creation of Aku's magic. Aku saw the anger within Jack and spawned Mad Jack out his own hatred. He his Jack's dark-side and possesses all the skills that Jack does. Dark Danny.jpg|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy) is the result of when Danny's ghost half fused with Vlad's, and Vlad's evil nature overwhelmed him. Nightmare Moon.png|Feeling shunned that her faithful subjects played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) became bitter and jealous. Eventually, her bitterness transformed her into the wicked Mare of the Moon, Nightmare Moon. DemonRaven.jpg|Raven (DC) has a very powerful dark side that is unleashed through great anger. Dark Spyro.png|After being tainted by Malefor's darkness, Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) gained the power to transform into "Dark Spyro" through great emotional stress. Dark Prince of Persia.jpg|The Prince (Prince of Persia) developed the ability to transform into the Dark Prince after being infected by the Sands of Time. Dark Daxter.jpg|Dark Daxter (Jak and Daxter) Unknown Tekken.png|Unknown (Tekken) is a demonic form of Jun Kazama. Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|After gathering enough negative energy, Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) can transform into a demonic form that possesses extraordinary power.|link=http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/Fanoxean Evil_Ryu_(2).jpg|Whenever he gives in to the Satsui no Hadou, Ryu (Street Fighter) becomes Evil Ryu. Dark Mode Riku.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) using Dark Mode. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Forms Category:Evil power